Respostas às reviews
by Faniicat
Summary: Aqui eu postei as respostas às reviews do capítulo dez de REPÚBLICA e coloquei uma nota que eu agradeceria bastante se vocês lessem, pingüins, obrigada, Faniicat.


**Resposta às reviews do capítulo dez de República**

**N/A**: Olá, amores da minha vida! Eu abri um espaço novo só para responder as reviews lindas que me mandaram no capítulo dez, foram _Cinqüenta e oito_ reviews SÓ no décimo, mais que o dobro do número de reviews do capítulo nove! Eu agradeço muito, muito mesmo pelo carinho e pela paciência de vocês comigo.

Hum... Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir responder as reviews com respostas tão grandes já que elas foram MUITAS, mas eu vou fazer o melhor possível.

Ah sim, outra coisa. Eu sei que muita gente deve ter se esquecido de República depois de dez meses e que na verdade eu não tenho o menor direito de pedir isso, mas mandem reviews pro capítulo onze também ( Carinha de gatinho pidão, à lá Shrek. ), vocês sabem que eu amo vocês não é?

E mudando de assunto completamente, eu vou fazer uma propaganda bem BÁÁSICA sabe do meu L-J, hahaha, vou aproveitar que eu abri esse espaço e vou comentar tudo que tenho pra comentar de uma vez só. É http(dois pontos) //faniicat (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com , é só substituir os parênteses e excluir os espaços – ou, uma opção mais fácil, é ir ali no meu profile e clicar em 'Homepage'. O Live tem um pouquinho de tudo – e vai ter ainda mais porque eu mal comecei :x -, tem _preview_ de fanfics novas, vai ter spoilers e pedaços de oneshots e dos capítulos de república de vez em quando, tem coisinhas sobre moda, bijus, minha vida pessoal, fotos, comentários inúteis, comentários engraçadinhos, fragmentos de livros / poesias, matérias interessantes de sites e revistas diversos. Enfim... Aliás é super fácil fazer um Live Journal, não dá trabalho NENHUM! Quem fizer me deixa um comentário avisando que eu adiciono nos meus amigos e adiciono na lista de favoritos.

Falando nesse tipo de coisa eu atualizei meu profile daqui do também! Haha.

E por fim, lááá no final, eu vou responder uma única review do capítulo ONZE fora de hora, da **Lilermen**, porque eu achei muito interessante e fiquei com muita vontade de responder antes.

Bom, agora que eu já disse TUDO que eu queria dizer ( acho. ), vamos às reviews.

-

**Pati-Chan****: **Obrigada, lindinha. Que bom que valeu a pena a espera, a intenção era que fosse _especial_, quero dizer, beijo por beijo sem sentimento, na minha opinião, não vale muito de tema para se escrever. Obrigada de novo, beijinhos, Faniicat.

**Kagome Juju Assis****:** Juuuh, love of my life! Hahahaha, ok que a gente se fala por orkut, por msn e por review, mas vou responder assim mesmo. Obrigada, tiiia! A Kikyou não vai ser exatamente a vilã da história, você sabe. Vó é a putaque-- , bom deixa pra lá, sabe Juliana! Hahahaha. Eu também quero um Inuyasha, Inuyasha é MARA! Obrigada de novo, beeijos amor, Fanii.

**Sylvana Melo****:** Melhor primeiro beijo? Sério? Ai, obrigada! ( Olhinhos brilhando de emoção. ), aah, que bom que você gostou. Eu adoro 'You gimme something', depois eu vou ler o capítulo ao som da música! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que aproveite o capítulo onze. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Melina Black****:** Own, obrigada. Não foi dos capítulos mais engraçados, mais focado no romance deles, mas que bom que você achou isso. Todas nós queríamos um Inuyasha ( Suspiro coletivo. ), que bom que você gostou, me deixa feliz. O seguinte demorou, demorou, mas finalmente saiu! Espero que você – leia – e goste deste também. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lari Taisho****:** Nossa, demorei tanto para responder que você nem deve mais ser nova por aqui! Que bom que você gosta da minha fic, eu agradeço. E bom, demorei meio século, mas postei mais, espero que aproveite. Beijos, Faniicat.

**kagome(sami):** Ah que lindinha você, muito obrigada! Eu também quase chorei, mas foi de alegria mesmo, por finalmente ver eles juntos. E agora por começar uma nova etapa da fanfic. Inuyasha é MARA [pela milionésima vez! =D ], hahahahaha, eu também adoro essa frase, é uma que eu uso MUITO no dia a dia. A Kikyou vai ter seu papel, mas não é exatamente o esperado. Muito obrigada de novo, beijos, Faniicat.

**:** Espero que isso signifique que você gostou, hahaha. Obrigada pela review, beijos, Faniicat.

**Kagome-DarkAngel****: ** Ai, obrigada! Hahahaha, nossa, nem merecia tanto elogio. Sei que a espera foi longa, mas espero que você leia o 11 também. Muito obrigada mesmo, beijos, Faniicat.

**Lilermen:** Obrigada lindinha! Hahahaha, muitas me disseram isso, e eu também queria um deles pra mim, já disse um milhão de vezes e repito, Inuyasha é MARA! Não, eu não me baseio fixo em NENHUMA história da Meg, mas o estilo brincalhão e descontraído é o dela sim. Acho que pelas oneshots – que eu sei que você leu e agradeço demais a cada uma das reviews -, já deu para ver que não é meu único estilo e em breve ( SE DEUS AJUDAR ) uma nova long vai estar sendo postada no site em um estilo bem diferente. Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios e, bom, não posso ter certeza, mas como você é uma das poucas que REALMENTE gosta e acompanha todas as minhas fics, valia a pena ir no LJ, nem que fosse só para me passar seu msn. Hum ... É eu acabei demorando, mas enfim, já está postado. Muito obrigada, e agora desce que lá em baixo eu respondi a sua review do capítulo 11 ( É, já! ), hahaha. E só a sua, hein? Beijos, Faniicat!

**Kaoro Yumi:** MUITO obrigada! Nossa! Você é um amor e eu agradeço muito espero que o onze satisfaça seu gosto também. Nossa, o melhor? Hahahahaha, eu acho que existem melhores, mas você não tem noção do quanto eu agradeço. Hahahaha, o que é isso, não se preocupe. Obrigado mais uma vez, beijos, Faniicat.

**Carool-chan:** Hahahaha que bom que gostou. Espero que continue acompanhando, obrigada e beijos, Faniicat.

**Rin-chan:** AAAH ! Que lindinha você, cara! Obrigado mesmo. Você chorou? Hahahaha, eu fiquei no _quase_, mas admito que chorei escrevendo o beijo ( daquelas mega-romantica-boba. ), dom divino de escrever abraços? Cara, eu vou TE dar um abraço daqui a pouco! Hahaha, é que abraços são os meus gestos preferidos! Obrigada mesmo. Hahahaha, que bom, mil beijinhos, Faniicat.

**Bruh**: Oi, prazer Bruna, eu sou a Faniicat. Que bom que tem acompanhado e gostado da fic, significa muito para mim. Nossa quatro? Hahaha, que bom, obrigada. Quanto às perguntas, minhas outras fics estão no meu profile, é só subir a barrinha da janela e clicar no link em azul escrito 'Faniicat', e lá tem todas as minhas oneshots, o meu desafio do 30 Cookies e tudo mais que eu escrevi. Agora como eu tenho inspiração para escrever é uma pergunta meio complicada. Eu também não sei, na verdade. É uma coisa que simplesmente nasce nos momentos mais inusitados! E MUITAS – muitas mesmo – das vezes, as cenas foram tiradas de coisas que eu vivi e adaptadas, melhoradas e adicionadas a um pouco mais de confusão. É uma boa tática usar coisas que você já viveu, fica mais fácil descrever o sentimento. A idéia do beijo deles... bom, isso é segredo. Hahahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Hanari:** Nossa, que ruim que você teve uma briga mas não tem nada do que se desculpar ( até porque você deixou uma review em compensação no 1° cap, mas mesmo que não tivesse deixado, só o fato de ter se dado ao trabalho de comentar só isso já estaria mais do que ótimo. ). Agradeço demais a todos os elogios e principalmente por acompanhar a fanfic. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Shichiyou_sama:**Hahahahaha, quer dizer então que eu tinha uma fã anônima e não sabia? Hahaha, sem o menor problema, que bom que você resolveu deixar uma review! E vá conferir o capítulo 11 porque NÃO, ela NÃO estragou tudo! ... ao menos não ainda. Hahahaha, me deixe outra review. ( Pisca. ) Beeijos, Faniicat.

**Sophie-sama****:** SOPHIE! Nossa MUITO obrigada, você é um doce! Que bom que achou tudo isso do beijo e, eu admito, EU TAMBÉM CHOREI! Hahahahaha. Parece idiota, mas é verdade, até a autora chorou. Você acompanha a fic dês de o início sim e eu agradeço muito, muito por isso, espero que a minha demora infeliz não faça isso mudar. Obs: Talvez, talvez... hahahahaha, beijos, Fanii!

**Polly: **ooown, obrigada! Agradeço pelos elogios, de verdade, desculpe faze-la esperar, mas tenho esperanças de que goste do décimo primeiro também! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Ana-chan: **Perfeita? Obrigada, é muita gentileza! É, os sentimentos dela, por mais confusos que estejam, já ficaram bem óbvios. Bom, continuei, espero que valha a pena a espera. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Uriel-sama****: **Obrigada, que bom que você gostou. Sinto muito pela espera, mas tenho esperanças de que o onze compense de alguma forma, beijos, Faniicat!

**Kacau L. M.****: **Ah obrigada! Que bom que você acha que valeu e que os outros caps também foram bons, hahahaha, bom a Kagome e eu, é claro! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Hyuuga Nana****:** Primeiramente que bom que seu fds foi perfeito ( há dez meses atrás, mas ainda assim... ) e que bom que República fez parte disso. Ah, seeei, já aconteceu comigo também, obrigada! ( Olhinhos brilhando de novo. ) AH, SÉRIO? Eu também escrevi ouvindo IRIS! Eu simplesmente amo essa música, amo GGD e também ADORO Oasis! Todas queremos um Inuyasha desse, vamos iniciar uma campanha! "INUYASHA É MARA, QUEREMOS UM!", hahahaha. Obrigada e o 11 está no ar. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Daanii:** Danii, amor de toda a minha existência, já te respondi por msn e eu to cansando aqui já, mas OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW GATINHA! Beijinhos, Fanii.

**Mari Himura****:** Sério que você ficou feliz? Que lindo, obrigada! Espero que fique feliz de novo agora em saber que o onze finalmente foi ao ar! Nossa obrigada! Uma das melhores? Não tenho certeza, tem gente nesse site que escreve com uma perfeição ASSOMBROSA, mas me sinto muito honrada que você pense isso. A Sango e o Mi-kun ainda demora, eu admito. E nossa, quando for a Manhattam vá até a Brooklyn Bridge à noite, é a coisa mais MÁGICA do mundo! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Vivia**: Bem vinda à campanha "INUYASHA É MARA, QUEREMOS UM!", hahahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Aline Higurashi****:** Aline! Hahahahaha, obrigada pelos dois parabéns ( tudo bem que eu e a fanfic já estamos quase fazendo aniversário DE NOVO, dessa vez eu demorei realmente muito. ) EU TAMBÉM CHOREI! Estou tão feliz de saber que eu não fui a única, vocês, leitoras, são tão perfeitinhas! Hahahahahaha, sei como é. Bom, MUITO obrigada por tudo. Beijos, Faniicat!

**Lory Higurashi****:** As suas foram internas? Minhas lágrimas foram externas mesmo! Hahahaha. É, é clichê, é clássico, mas é verdadeiro, as pernas SEMPRE babeiam quando o beijo é bom de verdade, com sentimento então... ( Suspiro. ) Muito obrigada, beijos, Faniicat!

**Uchiha Danii-chan****:** SIM ! Depois de tanta enrolação eles finalmente se beijaram! Que bom que gostou e sem problemas, uma vez ou outra um ataque de preguicite não mata ninguém. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Mary M Evans:** Hahahah,que bom que você gostou! Eu agradeço muito, de verdade. Quanto às perguntas, a Kikyou vai ter o papel dela, mas posso dizer que ela não vai ser a vilã da história não. E, como eu já disse na nota do cap 11, NÃO, a fic NÃO está no final, tem muita água para rolar debaixo dessa ponte ( trocadilho péssimo com o cap, mas ok. ), hahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Pah-Chan****:** .! Hahahaha, muito obrigada. É verdade, a gente só acha clichê até que experimenta (6). Foi mal? Que merda! Hahahaha, eu quase bombei em química! ( Minhas provas sempre tem coraçõezinhos e coisas gays mais que QUALQUER outra coisa. ). Obrigada e desculpe a demora, beijos, Faniicat!

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:**Nossa, obrigada! Hahahaha, espero mesmo que tenha ficado feliz. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Mitsuki-Nekinha****: **Seja bem vinda! Hahahaha, ok, você não começou bem comigo, logo quando você começa a ler/comentar minhas fics eu sumo por dez meses. Relaxe que eu NÃO SOU assim normalmente! OBRIGADA! Nossa, você é um amor. ME DESCULPE pela demora e, será que é demais pedir pra continuar acompanhando a fic? ( Olhar muito-muito-inocente. ) Hahahaha, obrigada. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann****:** AH OBRIGADA! O melhor beijo? SÉRIO? QUE LINDA! Brigada de verdade e desculpa a demora, pelo menos o capítulo onze veio cheio de novos beijos e muita cena romântica ( sorriso amarelo. ). Hahahaha, espero que continue a ler, mil beijos, Faniicat. Ps. NOSSA, REVIEW SEPARADA PARA O BEIJO! Oh my Chuck Norris, OBRIGADA DE NOVO! Hahahaha, eu também como danoninho, todo dia no café da manhã junto com a banana e o copo de leite! Hahahaha, VALE POR UM BIFINHO! Obrigada mais uma vez, beijos de novo, Faniicat ( de novo ).

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120****:** Bom, não foi depressa mas atualizei, espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Sayu Koishimoto****:** O que é isso, claro que não precisa se desculpar. Hahahahaha, a Kikyou na minha fic é meio _light_, ela vai ter o papel dela daqui a pouco. Mais uma para a nossa campanha do "INUYASHA É MARA, QUEREMOS UM!", bem vinda, hahaha. Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, beijos, Faniicat!

**Luuh-chan:**** PRONTO!** Hahahahaha, postei! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Milholeta****:** Aaah, que bom que você gostou! Espero que mesmo depois da minha demora continue a acompanhar a fic! Beijos, Faniicat.

**..s2****: ** Nossa, OBRIGADA! Hahahaha, que bom que você gostou, sinto muitíssimo pela demora, ok? Espero que goste do 11. Beijos, Faniicat.

**anneke van der woodsen.****:** Anne-chan! Hahahaha, nada amor, continue lendo e comentando que ta tudo certo (666), a gente se fala no msn – to morrendo aqui jaá, nossa! -, beeijos, Fanii!

**Nat Black:** Bom, demorou mas agora está on, leia e divirta-se! Hahahaha, beijos, Faniicat.

**Dama da Noite****:** HAHAHAHA, EU TAMBÉM CHOREI! Ah, OBRIGADA, essa era exatamente a intenção! Eu quis mostrar como eles se apaixonaram e como a relação deles foi construída, passo-a-passo. Hahahahaha, sem o menor problema, AINDA BEM que eu dei a sorte de você achar a minha fic! E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. E a Kikyou tem o papel dela, mas não é exatamente a vilã do conto da disney. Hahahaha. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Mitsuki-Nekinha:** EU SEI QUE DEMOREI, Desculpa. Hahahahaha, espero que agora que o bendito capítulo saiu tenha valido a pena esperar! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Mandyy****:** Ahhh, obrigada, que bom que você gosta das minhas longs e ones, Hahahahaha, não precisa explicar, estou grata o suficiente apenas por ter gostado. Beijos, Faniicat.

**anna-chan:** Bom, agora eu postei mais. Queria poder te mandar um e-mail, mas a verdade é que você não deixou nenhum endereço disponível, me desculpe, ok? Beijos, Faniicat.

**Caaah****.:** Hahahahah, obrigaada! Bem, agora eu continuei, espero que goste. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Pitty Souza****:**Owwn, que linda, que bom que você se apaixonou pelas minhas fics! OBRIGADA, mais uma vez, você é um doce. Hahahaha, que bom que você favoritou. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Susi-Chan: **Não foi de propósito, desculpa a demora! Mas olha, veja o lado bom, agora tem capítulo 11, o que quer dizer que tem continuação e que finalmente está online! Hahaha, beijos, Faniicat!

**Kyouko:** Hahahaha, ficou impressionada? Que bom! A fanfic é bem teen e _light_, mas não posso dizer que não dei um duro danado nela ( e mesmo assim o começo está lotado de erros fatais! ). Hahahahahaha, eu sei o quanto você leu porque fui eu que escrevi ( pisca ), mas que bom que achou mágico, me deixa feliz. Hahahaha, mais uma pra nossa ( já popular ) campanha "INUYASHA É MARA, QUEREMOS UM!". Beijos, Faniicat.

**carolshuxa****:** Oow, obrigada! Hahahaha, olha, você comentou em dezembro então nem pode dizer que eu demorei muito (666), hahaha, espero que goste do 11, hein? Beijos, Faniicat.

**Jaline****:** É nova? Seja bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic e o décimo primeiro cap já está on, espero que aproveite bem. Beijos, Faniicat.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****:** Hahahahaha, nossa se o primeiro beijo foi um super amasso imagina a CENA deles no bar? Me deixe uma review com a opinião depois, hahahaha! Beijos, Faniicat.

**Desa:** Que bom que você gostou e que acha que o beijo se superou. Hum, para ver minhas outras fics é só rolar a barrinha da janela e lá em cima clicar no link em azul escrito 'Faniicat', que vai aparecer o meu profile e mais embaixo todas as fics que eu escrevi! Beijos, Faniicat.

**pat-chan****:** Olá, Pat! Olá Sabine! Eu estou um pouco ... Ok, um pouco não, eu estou muito enrolada, mas vou aproveitar o restinho de férias que eu ainda tenho e vou com certeza ler a fic de vocês. Espero que leia e aproveite, muito obrigada pela review, beijos, Faniicat.

**MEU SANTO CHUCK NORRIS!** Nem acredito que eu consegui responder todas! ( olhinhos brilhando. ) Estou muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo dez, mas vou repetir – só porque eu sou uma chata -, que ia AMAR se vocês deixassem reviews no 11.

Aliás, respondendo às reviews e vendo a quantidade de gente que, assim como eu, queria um Inuyasha para si, vamos abrir uma campanha "INUYASHA É MARA, QUEREMOS UM!", hahahahaha. Beijos, Fanii.

E por último, mas não menos importante, uma exceção à minha própria regra, eu vou responder uma review para o capítulo onze de república da Lilermen, porque eu achei muito interessante.

**Lilermen:** Não vou responder a review toda, isso fica para o próximo capítulo, o que eu queria comentar de verdade foi sobre a parte que você comentou sobre bebidas alcoólicas. E, é claro, eu tenho uma explicação para isso. Eu não bebo, já tomei porres pesados, hahahaha, ok, mesmo sendo bem menor de idade ( eu tenho dezesseis. ), mas por opção eu preferi não beber mais. Mas eu não coloquei as bebidas na fanfic para fazer apologia nem nada do tipo, eu tive dois motivos bem sólidos.

O primeiro é que, convenhamos, quase TODO adolescente bebe, mesmo sendo contra lei, mesmo sabendo que faz mal. Dos meus amigos eu conto nos dedos aqueles que não saem pra barzinho, pra boate, pra festa, pra churrasco e não bebem, seja só cerveja ou seja porre mesmo. Como eu já disse, república tem muitos momentos de surto, mas o básico da fic é bem pé no chão, bem realista, e o álcool faz parte da nossa – bom, ao menos da minha – realidade. E personagens como os do Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga e até mesmo a Sango e o Sesshy, são adequados para isso, me desculpe se desagrada, mas são.

O segundo já é mais importante. É que futuramente a bebida vai ter um papel _importante_ em um capítulo, eu não vou deixar a fanfic rolar dizendo que álcool é uma maravilha, assim como eu estou tentando fazer com todos os pontos que eu escolhi, eu vou mostrar os dois lados da coisa. Então espero que não se incomode muito com isso, ok?

De resto, muitíssimo obrigado pela review linda que eu vou responder melhor assim que postar o capítulo doze e espero que continue acompanhando, suas reviews são uns amores e me dão muito animo para continuar. Obrigada, Faniicat.


End file.
